


Stolen away

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's relationship changes, and he couldn't be happier at first. But then he can't access his magic, just as the castle is attacked.





	1. Thieves

Merlin sat on the bed and thought about what just happened. He had a dream where he was kissing Arthur. He woken up confused and a little turned on in the early hours of the morning. The sky outside of the window was dark but now it was turning a pinkish hue as he watched. 

“Merlin, you are up yet. You need to get going!” Gaius yelled through the door, making him jump. He had no clue if he could even glance at Arthur without the blond prince knowing that there was something up. But he couldn’t do anything about it except go and see. 

“I’m up” Merlin stood and pulled on a shirt before exiting his room. The place was a bit more of a mess then usual due to the fact that there was an ally King visiting and there was a lot of people getting hurt, not to mention the fact that each Knight and guard wants to show off their skills. 

“What happened to you?” Gaius glanced up and frowned. Merlin forced a grin on his face and made sure that his eyes wrinkled a little bit so it would look all the more real. 

“Long night, but nothing I can’t handle” He raced out the door and started to weave his way around more and more people as they filled the halls in ready for a banquet. Merlin grabbed some breakfast for him and Arthur, though he would be eating a roll on his way to the princes room and Arthur would be sitting with his massive meal. Merlin swallowed his last bite and sighed. He was already at Arthurs bedroom door, which he gave a single knock before walking right in. 

“About time you showed up to your job” Arthur was already up and was looking out the window, his back to Merlin. Merlin walked over to the table and decided to ignore the comment. He was too confused by how his eyes had traveled along Arthurs shirtless back before he caught himself and turned away. 

“Breakfast” Merlin turned back and saw that Arthur had turned around as well. He fought against his gasp and went to make the bed. He didn’t know why he was so flustered but he knew it was starting to make him angry. 

“Merlin” Arthurs voice came from behind him and he spun around in shock, in the process tripping over his feet. He tumbled into the blond, who caught him. 

“Sorry” He pulled back and tried to go back to making the bed. He didn’t want to get to close to him due to his racing mind that made him dizzy. A second later he glanced over his shoulder to see that Arthur still hadn’t moved away.

“Arthur?” He turned and huffed at the man who was still hovering behind him. “What do you want now?” 

“Uhm” Arthur arched an eyebrow at him and he cocked his head to the side as if he was thinking. 

“A strange thing to see you with a thoughtful look on your face” Merlin flashed a weak grin at him and stepped around to see if he could do something else. He didn’t actually get far. Arthur had thrown an arm out and caught Merlin around the stomach. He was suddenly tossed back to his pervious spot. 

“What’s going on?” Arthur crossed his arms and Merlin tried to look confused. He was confused though, because he didn’t know what exactly Arthur was talking about. The fact that he was acting a little different this morning or if he found out that Merlin was a wizard. Part of him was hoping it was the second one. 

“I have no idea what you mean” Merlin spoke after a few seconds of intense silence followed. Arthur narrowed his eyes and Merlin swallowed thickly. 

“Really? I had the strangest dream last night, and you were talking to me” Arthur murmured and cocked his head to the other side like he needed a better angle. 

“That’s so odd, maybe you should see Giaus” Merlin spoke but his voice broke it was so high. Arthur suddenly smirked and Merlin stifled a moan mixed with fear and a little lust. 

“I don’t think I’ll need his help for this” Arthur grin widened and kissed him. Merlin froze for a millisecond before he kissed back. For the moment he had no worries about what he was doing. He felt Arthur push him and he fell back willingly.   
============================  
Merlin walked around in a sore daze for the next few days, which didn’t go unnoticed but he never gave a straight answer to why he was grinning at nothing with a goo-y look in his eye. Arthur and he were almost like a couple, but only when they were alone. Arthur had to act like nothing had really changed, although he was being a lot nicer to him in company. He also apologized every time Merlin was insulted by someone or if Arthur himself had to cover up their newfound closeness with a few stern words. Merlin always smiled at him when he did this, which made the prince blush. 

“Merlin, I’m talking to you” Gaius practically shouted in his ear and Merlin jumped back in shock. He looked up after he managed to steady himself with the table he was sitting at but his attention was dragged back down to the paper he was writing a list of ingredients needed as Gaius went through the stores. It was on fire. 

“Not again.” Merlin reached over and dumped a water glass over it, putting it out and leaving nothing but an acid tang in the air. It was the third one he had set on fire that morning. 

“If you can’t control this, then you are going to get caught and hung.” Gaius scolded him as he marched over from the storage shelves. Merlin sighed and placed his head on the table. “What exactly has gotten you in such a state?” Merlin grinned at the floor as he thought about the night before and the state he was in then. He composed himself and lifted his head up. 

“I guess I have a lot on my mind” Merlin flashed him a grin and stood, “I’m really sorry but I have to get going”

“We are still going to talk about this!” Gaius shouted after him as he fled out the door. Merlin let out a breath and practically jogged all the way up the Arthur s room. He silenced a groan when he walked in a and saw Morgana sitting at the table. Arthur shot him a look behind her back that looked strained. 

“Oh, it’s just you Merlin” She turned back to Arthur and pointed at him in a stern manner, “Whatever is going on with you, get it together. I’m tired of covering for all the spilled drinks and half-assed listenings of the King” with that she stormed out and Arthur slumped into his chair. Merlin closed the door and straightened the room a bit before walking over to him. He studied the prince for a second before sitting on his lap. 

“Merlin” Arthur sighed, both in expiration and softness. He opened his eyes and tipped his head back so he could see him, “What if someone walked in, you’d be beheaded!”

“Hmn” Merlin just leaned against the blond, trying not to think of the other reason he would be beheaded. 

“Merin, you have to be more careful” Arthur pressed again and Merlin jerked back, feeling more than a little hurt. 

“Fine” he swung himself off and started to walk away. Maybe he was thinking of everything wrong, maybe it was just sex. He fought back tears when a hand grabbed him and spun him around so he backed against the door. 

“That’s not what I mean” Arthur snarled low, a light of fury in his eyes. “I mean all that damn magic! I can’t stand the thought of losing you because of it. I don’t even know why you do it” Merlin slumped uselessly against the wall with his mouth hanging open. He finally got his voice back, somewhat.

“When did you find out?” His throat felt as though it was closed and Arthur was slowly calming down. He still looked like a crazed dragon, but he had backed off slightly, giving Merlin more room to breathe.

“Your eyes turn gold when you orgasm” Arthur muttered, glancing down and blushing. “After the first night, I put everything together. You were the one protecting me, and everyone. The only reason why I’m alive”

“My eyes turn gold!?” Merlin wobbled and slid down. “Are you going to tell….Tell….?” Merlin felt his entire body go cold as he broke out in sweats. He could barely catch his breath and the room was starting to spin wildly. 

“NO merlin, I would never” Arthur was suddenly crouched next to him. His hands landed on his shoulders but instantly move to his cheeks. “I love you, and I would never hurt you” Merlin blinked away his tears to see that there was nothing but honesty. 

“I love you” Merlin whispered out and kissed him. He could feel Arthurs hands shake and he pulled away. “I got to explain myself, don’t I” 

“Why did you stay?” Arthur sat down in a more comfortable position and Merlin had to resist crawling into his lap. 

“I didn’t think you would survive a day without me” He flashed a cheeky grin and added a wink for good measure. All it did was make Arthur roll his eyes.

“But before this, all of this?” Merlin frowned as he thought. 

“I.. I honestly didn’t really want to leave” He knew it sounded stupid but he couldn’t help it. “So many people were trying to kill you, and you had no idea who they were, not that I knew any more than you did. But I have a weapon that can fight back against them, not really a weapon as an open mind and something I was born with”

“You were born with it?” Arthur Author stared at him with his mouth hanging open and Merlin cringed inwardly.

“Yeah” He let his head roll back and sighed. 

“That’s why I came here for a job, no one really wanted me cause a lot of strange things happened when I was around. I didn’t really have control over it yet, or much understanding.” 

“But what about now, do you have control over it?” Arthur grabbed his chin and gently moved his face back to him. Merlin smiled and realized he didn’t have the heart to say that their change in relationship had made it harder for him to control his magic. “Can you show me something?” This was a little easier. 

“Hmm” Merlin thought for a second before making a orbed light appear in his hand. He knew Arthur would recognize it, but he wasn’t prepared for the half tackle-half kiss he received. After several minutes of it the prince pulled back. 

“I knew I heard your voice, but I thought it was in my head. A voice telling me to turn back.” Arthur beamed at him and Merlin felt like he was in Heaven. 

========================================  
Over the next few weeks, nothing really changed. He would do his duties, but he was now also staying several times a week with Arthur. Since the visit from the Kings friend, they had received word that he would be coming back, with his daughter. King Uther promised it wasn’t because there was a marriage planned and Author seemed to trust him. Merlin didn’t, but he didn’t waste the excuse to spend more time alone with Arthur under the pretenses of helping him get ready. And he was helping him get ready, by placing as many hickeys as he could on the man. Arthur complained about it, but Merlin saw him grinning like an idiot when he caught himself in the mirror. 

“Merlin, what’s going on?” Arthur wrapped his hands around him from behind. Merlin stared at the fire in the fireplace as he struggled to think. He had been having problems remembering things, and even worse, doing magic. He couldn’t even do a simple light charm, or shining spell he used to use on Arthur s armor. “Merlin”

“Sorry, just thinking. I haven’t been able to do a lot of magic lately” Merlin sighed as he leaned back. He was having trouble thinking, and he felt a little sickly. 

“Well that’s good isn’t it. Less of a chance that you’ll be caught?” He left his head fall back and felt Arthur rub little circles on his hips. 

“No, I can’t do it anymore. I can’t access my magic, and I don’t know why” Merlin sniffed in horror. He could almost smell the wheels working in Arthur s head. 

“I don’t know how to fix it, but maybe Gaius will know. Have you told him anything?” the prince rested his chin on Merlins shoulder and then shook his head. “I don’t think he knows much about it though.”

“Actually…” Merlin started but stopped. The bells were ringing, and he could faintly hear screams in the distance. 

“Something’s happening. Go to Gaius, I have to go see my father” Arthur was suddenly in full prince mode and jerked away. He grabbed his sword and attatched it to his hip before turning back to Merlin. “Stay safe” Merlin gasped as he was kissed silly, but then the blond was out the door. Merlin felt a wave of panic and took off after him.

“Arthur?” He skidded out the door but he didn’t know which way to go. “Gaius, maybe he knows” Merlin muttered to himself and ran to the healer. It wasn’t as easy as he hoped it would be. People were running in the halls, some calmly, others in a complete and utter panic which resulted in several falls and trampled people. Merlin managed to haul one maid up seconds before a noble man ran over her. She flashed him a grateful smile before racing away herself. 

“Merlin” Gaius appeared next to him suddenly but he barely heard him. The screams were getting louder and even now Merlin could feel a coldness in the air that came with death. 

“What’s happening?” Merlin shouted as he was pulled back into Gaius’s work room. 

“I’m not completely sure, but you have to find Arthur and keep him safe. This attack has magic to it, that’s what’s making everyone panic like this” Gaius ran a hand thought his hair with a frightened look on his face. 

“You don’t know where he is?” Merlin practically yelled and ran out the door again. 

“Merlin wait! It’s too dangerous for you right now!” Gaius called after him. 

Most of the noise was coming from the gardens, so he made his way through the crowd that was now fleeing in the opposite direction. He barely caught a glimpse of green before something cracked over his head. Merlin dropped to a knee and clutched it as the world spun. 

“I got another one” A deep male voice yelled in his ear and he almost blacked out from the way it made his head throb. His hands were shackled behind his hand and he was picked up. Opening his eyes he saw the ground swaying under him as he was carried over someone’s shoulder. 

“Put me down” He snapped but it came out a slurred mess, which only made the man chuckle. Merlin gasped as he was flung down into a caged cart with several other shackled people. He glanced around and saw they were familiar. A shout went out and the cart moved off. Merlin forced all his concentration on breaking the shackles and opening the locked door, but nothing happened. His magic still wasn’t working. 

“Arthur!” He leaned over to the door and peered out. He could just see the prince fighting in the distance. “ARTHUR!” this time the blond turned. Merlin saw the horror light up his face a second before the horses pulling the cart broke into a full run and he was flung back. By the time he managed to get back to his feet he saw that they had already left the city, and were now careening dangerously down a road to who knows where.


	2. Found and lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets free of the kidnappers, but then he is faced with getting home with all the stolen people in tow.

Merlin jerked awake from his doze by the cart bouncing dangerously to the side. For a second he wondered how it was that he got so close to sleeping but then again he was so exhausted. He was still exhausted. They were still traveling down what was barely a road, the sun rising in the distance and a chill setting into his bones. 

“Where are you taking us?” A voice called from anther cart and he rolled his head to the side to see that it was following the one he was in. The man driving his cart answered in a sort of cheerful voice. 

“Don’t worry, we aren’t going to do you any harm. We’re just trying to see how your King is going to react.” Several people started muttering under their breaths at that. Some seem to think that their beloved king would save them, other weren’t so convinced. Merlin was with the latter, though that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about Arthur. He knew his prince would do anything to find him, even run into danger without watching his back and getting himself killed. The only thing he trusted Uther to do was get him angry trying to protect him. 

“You didn’t exactly tell us were you’re taking us?” Merlin surprised himself when he spoke. His voice sounded a little rough and the light from the sun was starting to make his head throb. 

“That I didn’t” The man turned slightly to look over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. The man suddenly got a busted look on his face and turned back. 

“Were supposed to be working, not making friends” The man driving the second cart scolded, though he sounded more like a mother reprimanding a favorite child. 

“I know” The first man sulked for a second before snapping his reins and urging the horses on. Merlin decided it was time to try to use his magic again. He bent over and peered at the lock on the cart. All his magic rolled through him and he fought to direct it. It wasn’t listening. It spreading throughout his chest and stomach but not out to the lock. 

“Huh” Merlin strained for a second before his eyes rolled back. His magic recoiled and hit him. It did nothing but knock him out, like his own magic had swatted him on the back of the head. 

“Are you alright?” a little assistance cook shook his shoulder as he blacked out.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing Merlin registered as he woke up was that everything was spinning. He jerked to a halt as he faceplanted into a back. He promptly propped himself up upon see that he has been tossed over someone’s shoulder and was a few inches from the mans rear. Around him were trees which made it almost as dark as the night, but then he was carried into a cave. 

“Hey Merlin, you woke up” The little cook called from a cell that was carved into the wall. Several others that were in the cell looked up too. After a second they turned away but Merlin couldn’t help but wave at the young women as he was carried past. 

“If you’re awake then why am I carrying you?” The man flipped him back over his shoulder and made the world spin once more. He landed on his feet, but instantly fell back so he was sitting. “Come on” The man dragged him to his feet and nudged him toward the last cell in the cave. Merlin stumbled slightly but trotted forward. He got another nudge to get him into the cell and the door closed behind him. 

“Is that all of them?” The second man walked over without looking up from a paper he was reading. 

“Yes. What’s that?” Merlin watched as they walked away talking. He peered at them as they vanished out the mouth of the cave. It was oddly quiet now. No one was talking. Even if Merlin wanted to talk to someone, there was no one else in his cell. 

In the corner was a cot, but he was tired of missing out. Merlin did sit down though, hoping that something would happen. He already missed Arthur and was hoping that the daughter of the King Uthers friend wasn’t getting to close. It might give Uther ideas. After a few minutes of listening to the silence, he was sure the men had left. Another quick look around proved that there was no water or food. Which just reminded him of how hungry he was and that his mouth was desert dry. 

“Where did they go?” A quiet voice asked. No one answered because no one knew. Merlin stood and peered out of his cell when as he thought of the strange men. Then he realized he didn’t hear a click. Merlin narrowed his eyes at the lock. 

“It can’t be that simple” He muttered under his breath. He reached over and gave it a little poke, which made the door swing open. 

“Merlin?” The little assistant cook hissed as he walked out. “How’d you do that?” 

“They didn’t lock it” He glanced around and saw near the entrance there was a small, slightly hidden room with a small table. The room wouldn’t be seen from someone walking in and specifically looking for it. He walked in and snatched the keys from a hook on the wall. Before he ducked back out he could see the letter that the man had been reading was sitting on the table. 

“They didn’t lock it?” One of the men who was one of King Uthers friends subject called out to him. Merlin shrugged and started to unlock the cells. Out of the three that had people, it was obvious that the men could have fit them all in the first cell with standing room. It confused him a little that they didn’t force them like that, but it wasn’t the only thing that confused him. 

“Let’s get out of here!” a woman cried out as the last cell was opened. Merlin made sure everyone could get up and out before he ducked back into the hidden room and picked up the paper. It was a letter hastily written to the men, telling them that their job is done and they would be paid upon their return. Merlin read the name of the man who sent it and quickly hid it in his pocket. 

“Merlin?” The man that wasn’t like the others stuck his head in. 

“I’m just putting the keys back. I don’t really know why I thought to do it. I guess it just happened from working for Arthur” Merlin babbled out and fled past him. He had to force himself not to look back as he walked out of the cave. The others were looking around in confusion. 

“Where are we?” The little assistant cook pulled on his arm as she peered around.

“No idea.” Merlin glanced around and suddenly frowned. He knew where they were. 

“How long exactly were we moving for?” He asked her and she frowned. 

“About one day and one night” She cocked her head to the side and he felt his jaw drop. 

“We are about a day’s walk from home.” He muttered, more confused than ever. 

“They did travel with a curve” The little cook tapped her chin before shaking her shoulders. “We need to get moving. Which way is the castle?” Merlin pointed and without anyone saying anything more, they moved off all at once. Merlin didn’t even realize that they were listening. He did however didn’t want anyone getting separated. 

“Try to stick together” He called out and glanced behind him. The man was still there, but he was watching Merlin with a strange look on his face. 

“He’s right” The man finally turned away after what felt like a full minute. “How many of us are there?” Merlin turned in a slow circle, counting. 

“Seventeen, and we should keep an eye on each other as we go.” Merlin rounded them up but before he could speak more, the little cook spoke again. 

“You should lead us, I don’t think anyone else knows the way” She was looking around as if to challenge anyone who disagreed. There was a murmur of ‘No’ and Merlin felt a thrill of terror. These people expected him to lead?

“Alright, we need someone to bring up the rear and make sure everyone is safe, and keep an eye out for those men.” Merlin hid his cringe when the strange man raised his hand.

“I can do that” His announcement was met with several more murmurs of agreement and he nodded to the man. Merlin took the lead, showing the way for the people. After a few hours though, the sun was going down and most of the people were falling behind, including the strange man. Glancing around he could just see a clearing that was sheltered yet big enough for everyone to be comfortable. 

“Stop here” He turned to the little cook and she flopped to the ground with a groan. She started rubbing her feet as Merlin counted the arrivals. All of them were safe for the moment. 

“I’m going to gather some wood for a fire,” He walked off and didn’t stop until he was a good distance. Then he stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He was a mess, worrying about losing a person in the wilderness and fear of the strange man. He took out the letter and reread it. It was written by the man who was visiting King Uther, and his long-time friend. The men had told the truth about their employer wanting to see how Uther would react. He took another deep breath as he tucked it away before he started to gather wood. He managed to get an arm load quiet easily and started back to the make shift camp. 

He didn’t make it all the way. He dropped his arms in shock at what he saw. It was Arthur, who was running toward him. He didn’t say anything. He just grabbed Merlin and pulled him behind a tree. Merlin gasped as he was kissed, but he couldn’t enjoy it as much as he wanted. 

“Arthur! The thieves had this letter…” Merlin pulled it out again and shoved it into the princes hand. Arthur wasn’t listening very well. 

“Merlin, is it true? Gaius told me you were pregnant, cause of the…of the magic” Arthur whispered the last part and Merlin stifled a laugh.

“But that’s impossible” Merlin flashed a grin but Arthur placed a hand on his stomach. He felt his eyes widen. It was larger. He didn’t realize after all the excitement but it was almost too big for his shirt. 

“No it’s not. Not according to Gaius” Arthur seemed to be exhausted and he wrapped his arms tighter around Merlin, who fell against him. He felt his magic trickle around him and then move down to his stomach.

“It’s taking all of my magic to keep this child alive” He murmured, understanding it all. After what felt like seconds though they had to break apart. 

“Arthur” A knight tramped closer and they broke apart just in time before he turned around the corner. Arthur ducked behind the letter and Merlin tried to look like he was wasn’t suffering. “What is that?” The knight completely ignored Merlin, but he was used to it. 

“It’s a letter from the man who sent those men” Arthur spoke quietly and Merlin saw the knight take a tiny step back. Even he knew how angry the blond was.

“Shall I send it ahead to your father?” The knight questioned tentatively. Arthur shook his head and tucked the letter into his own pocket. 

“There’s a man who is a subject of….” Merlin reached forward and tapped Arthurs pocket where the letter was, “He’s with the group” 

“You will tell no one of this” Arthur informed the knight before leading Merlin to the edge of the group. There were over thirty people there now but he spotted the man, “Don’t point, just tell me where he is so I can keep an eye on him on the way back” 

“He’s by the guard right across the clearing. He has dark hair and eyes.” Merlin muttered, grateful that he wasn’t the only one who knew and that Arthur wouldn’t let the creepy man out of his sight. Merlin sighed in relief and was surprised when he swayed.

“Go rest” Arthur gave him a nudge and Merlin saw a mule that was loaded with supplies. He grabbed a blanket and a bit of dinner before he settled down. He watched the people moved about and felt peace as he drifted to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Merlin woke to someone shaking his shoulder. Arthur muttered something about leaving soon and he could just see the light of dawn in the distance. He sat up and some more food landed on his lap. Arthur had tossed it to him before he went to direct his people. He munched down quickly before bundling up his blanket. Arthur came back and sat down, looking furious. 

“What’s wrong?” Merlin smiled at him but cocked his head to the side when Arthur didn’t return it. 

“Since you’ve been gone, my father announced my marriage to the daughter to…” Arthurs voice shook slightly as he spoke but Merlin could see why he was angry. 

“I don’t know why you’re so angry, after all of this. He won’t want you to marry someone like that” Merlin could see that Arthur had thought of it too, but he was still angry. He glanced around before shifted closer. “What do you have to worry about at this moment. I know there’s a lot, but right now, we can just relax” This time his words had an effect. 

“I know” Arthur relaxed against the tree behind him. Merlin leaned against his own tree and wrapped the blanket closer to himself. The morning was coming fast and it was a chilly one. People moved around and Merlin knew they had to get going. 

“You should know that we need the prince to keep everyone in line” Merlin winked at him sneakily so no one could see. 

“Subtle” Arthur chuckled out but stood up. Merlin followed suit and bundled up his blanket. He packed it away and gathered up Arthurs blanket as well. It was about ten minutes later that they moved off. Merlin had offered to bring up the rear and Arthur commanded one of his knights to take the lead. They lingered a few feet in the back as they walked. Merlin felt his annoyance grow as the little cook hung back as well to talk to him. By the time that a midday break came, she hadn’t left his side. He sat on a rock and contemplated his life. 

“Perk up there” she was practically skipping once they started off again. Internally he was asking what he did to deserve this when they reached a bridge. Arthur inspected it and they started to cross in small groups. Merlin waited and soon he was crossing with the little cook and Arthur. Everything was going fine when Merlin stopped to peer over the edge. He could see a river, and there was a small waterfall right before the water slid under him, about ten feet under. The cook made it to the end and gave a whoop of delight. Arthur paused as well about a foot away. 

Merlin smiled at him but a crack made it drop from his face. He glanced down just as the piece of wood he was standing on gave way under him. He managed to grab a rope before he went all the way down. He glanced up just as Arthur grabbed the rope, which snapped.

“ARTHUR!” Merlin screeched as he fell. The water swallowed him and in seconds he was swept away down the river. He burst out of the water and struggled to swim to the bank. It spun him in a circle and he was sucked under again. Panic was starting to set in when he clawed his way back up. He could swim quiet well, but not in water that threw him around like he weighed nothing. Merlin broke the surface and gulped in air. He fought against the black rimming his vision as he splashed. He was cried out when he was slammed into a boulder sticking out of the water. A loud snap and agony shot up his arm as it broke on impact. He lost his grip on the boulder and slipped away, drifting down stream. 

The water was calming, but the cold was sinking into his limbs, making it had to move at all. He sobbed in relief when the bank came into his sight and he kicked out toward it. The smooth pebbles slipped under his hand and knees as he crawled out of the water. Exhaustion and the cold made it had to flip over and then the sun was shining brightly behind his shut eyes. He took a deep, rickety breath when the sun vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. XP


	3. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is found by another person that uses magic. She knows a little about his predicament, and agrees to help.

Merlin snapped open his eyes and cringed at the brightness even though a woman was blocking the light. She cocked her head to one side then the other before pulling back. He stifled a groan of pain and direct light hit his face and made him dizzy. Hands suddenly slid under his arms and lifted him up, which only made him screech in pain as his shattered bones shifted in his arm. The woman ignored it and dragged his good arm over her shoulder. With her help, they both walked out of the sunlight and into the cover of the trees. 

“Who are you?” He tried to shake off his weariness and plan what to do. Before she could answer though, they came to a clearing. It wasn’t even that far from the river he had just nearly drowned in. The clearing was quite lovely, with a little cottage tucked away and a garden with a few trees that had fruit. “Where are we?”

“My home, and I could be asking who you are as well” She pulled him over to the small porch and leaned him against the wall before she pulled out a plain key. She unlocked the door and preceded to shove him inside. The cottage was one room but she had made it up so it was well put together. He felt a wave of magic hit him as he sat on the bed but it felt…good. It wasn’t any different from sitting in the sunlight. 

“You’re magic?” He leaned back and eyed her. She didn’t seem bothered at all. She bustled around her house before coming back with some plants he recognized. One helped with strength and the other with pregnant women. 

“A person can only tell if I’m magical if they are too” She winked at him. “It something my father made up and I closely follow.”

“Got it” Merlin stood and started making a concoction of the plants to drink. “This is actually a nice set up” 

“Yeah, but I have a feeling that you’ll need a little help. Have you ever had a child before?” Merlin cringed as she got straight to the point. He took his time to answer, finishing the potion and swigging it down before he sat back on the bed. He then turned to look at her. She wasn’t stunningly beautiful as he had seen in other witches, but she was pretty. Her brown hair fell around her face haphazardly and her pale blue eyes were almost grey, but when she flashed a small smile at him. Her face lit up and a single dimple appeared. 

“No” Merlin found himself answering before he decided if he could trust her. He thought on it and realized that he did trust her, without even knowing her name.

“My name is Clare by the way, and if it’s your first…then you are going to need a lot of help and maybe some bed rest.” She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him. “Get warm and rest up. Then we can see if the child even survived the trip down stream.” 

“What? How can you tell?” Merlin jumped to his feet and grabbed her. “HOW?” 

“Easy” Merlin wondered for a second if she was talking about seeing the if the baby was alive or if she was trying to calm him. “All you have to do, is try to do a spell. All you magic is working on keeping the child alive, so if you can do it….” She gave him a sad sort of smile and he shuttered. 

“I have to see” He spoke mostly to himself. Just something simple. Making something move, that should do it. He focused on a simple wooden cup sitting on the table and tried to make it come to him. It took several false starts and he felt the tears build up when the magic started to react. Suddenly, his magic surged downward and for the first time he felt the baby bump move. His sob came at less of a surprise but it shook him so hard that his chest ached. Clare dropped next to him and held him. He glanced up to see a smile on her face as tears streamed down. “Are you alright?”

“I can’t help it when I see another person cry” Clare wiped her eyes with a small chuckle and stood. “Do you want to fix that arm now or wait until you rested some?” Merlin took a deep breath and turned to his arm, which wasn’t hurting as bad as he thought it would. He lifted it up and realized the bones were partially mended already. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be” Merlin could feel small pulses of magic moving from his stomach to his arm. 

“Let me see it” Clare settled on his other side and rested a hand on his arm. Her magic seemed to trickle across his arm like a trail of water and he sighed in delight. His arm gave a small final snap and it was healed.

“Where did you learn this?” Merlin whispered softly, waving his arm in front of him.

“Books, and very careful practicing.” Clare flashed a weak smile again and leaned back. “But I should tell you, I’m not as nearly as strong as you. I mean, you’re pregnant. It has only happened once before, and that’s only a rumor.”

“What do you mean by rumor” Merlin spoke through a yawn and settled next to her. She rolled her head to one side to study him. 

“Can I trust you not to rob me?” she joked but he could also see how serious she was. 

“Of course not!” He felt slightly offended. She just saved his life, and now she’s asking if he would steal from her.

“Good” She jumped to her feet and practically raced to a part of the wall that was covered by a large blanket. He felt his eyes widen when he saw he pull it back to reveal a massive bookshelf. She searched around for a second before pulling one out. “This one my grandmother saved. It’s a journal of a wizard who wrote about the phenomenon of a male pregnancy.” Clare babbled as she flipped through. She dropped next to him a tucked her legs under her and suddenly stopped flipping. Her eyes darted around the page but the she shoved it into his hands while she pointed. 

“Oh” Merlin had the sudden feeling as though he had seen the hand writing before but he couldn’t place it. In seconds through, he was reading everything he could find about the previous pregnancy and all the magic this wizard faced. Clare started cleaning the cottage and started a small fire as the day waned. He finished the reading the journal as the light outside the window finally vanished. 

“Here you go” Clare took the journal away and replaced it with a plate of food. Merlin thanked her softly and ate. He was starving, but his stomach was heaving with fear. The journal was very useful for those who wanted to know little bits about magic, but it was vague about the male pregnancy. He finished the last bite and set the plate down on the table before making a list in his head. 

He was a wizard and that meant that the King and almost everyone else wanted him dead if they ever found out. He was dating the son of the same king and pregnant with the mans child, though he was a man too. He was also facing the pregnancy itself. From what the journal said, he was in for a long six to seven months of carrying the child to term. Then there was the birth and if it was magical child, which would mean he had to teach the child not to be corrupted by the power and to control their abilities. 

“Why don’t you rest” Clare washed her plate and sat on the edge of her bed. “You had one heck of a afternoon” 

“Yeah” Merlin settled back and closed his eyes. He needed as much rest as he could get. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clare woke him up the following morning with a hearty breakfast on the table. For a while Merlin didn’t think he could finish it all, but then he was out of food and still not full. He did however feel as though he had slept for several days and all his exhaustion was gone. He didn’t even realize how tired he had become. She left to get more firewood and he wondered over to the book case. It was a thing of beauty but it still made him uneasy. 

“There’s a spell on them” Clare spoke from behind him and made him jump. Merlin turned and tried to hide his embarrassment on being found snooping but she didn’t seem to mind. “Only someone with magic can see them for what they truly are. Those like King Uther, he will see only books about history. It’s how they survived.” 

“That… is actually really clever.” Merlin ran a finger along the binding before he helped her with the fire. “But I need to find Arthur and make sure he knows I’m alright” 

“You’re… uh, significant other?” Clare placed a kettle on the fire before heading to the door. “Was he with you on the bridge? Did he fall in too?” 

“No, he should be alright. I did see him fall in after me. He just doesn’t know I’m here” Merlin kept his voice dull, because his heart felt as though it had been crushed. He couldn’t stand the pain Arthur would be in thinking that he might be dead. 

“Mhn, not much open heartache for your lost love?” Clare leaned against the door frame and he glowered at her. 

“I can’t be in pain right now, I have stuff to do that involves finding my boyfriend and getting ready for child I didn’t even know I was having until yesterday!” Merlin snarled, feeling more furious then he had ever felt. 

“Ah” Clare arched an eyebrow at him, and then kicked the door open. In the door way stood Arthur, looking a little shocked with his hand still raised as though he was about to knock. Merlin felt as though he had been punched in the chest. 

“Merlin!” Arthur ran into the cottage and looked like he was about to tackle him but he seemed to remember. The blond skidded wildly to a stop less than an inch away and grabbed him in a hug. Merlin sunk into it and happily closed his eyes. Arthur kissed his forehead. “Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine thanks to Clare” Merlin explained but Arthur jerked back.

“WHO?” The blond spun around and pulled his sword. Clare watched with a bored sort of air as the sword was pointed at his chest. 

“No, she was the one that helped he when I got out of the river” Merlin glossed over the broken arm and magic as he pulled on Arthur. Arthur narrowed his eyes before dropping the sword, but he kept it out. 

“Don’t mind me but there should be tea in a moment to deal with the morning sickness” Clare sighed and kicked the door again, which made it slam shut. Just before she spoke Merlin felt his stomach heave and he started frantically searching for a bucket. He saw one beside the bed and grabbed it, barely making it in time to not make a mess.

“Merlin!” Arthur patted his back and Merlin contemplated chewing his food better. It didn’t last long and by the time he resurfaced the tea was brewing. Clare set two cups on the table by them before pouring her own. 

“I’m going to tend my garden. No sex on my bed while I’m gone” She grabbed a basket and pointed threateningly at them both before ducking out the door. 

“Does she know that I’m…?” Arthur looked at him with a bemused expression. 

“There’s no knowing.” Merlin took a sip. It was glorious and made the queasy feeling in his stomach that had started to rise to ease. He sat on the floor and leaned against Arthur once he got settled next to him. 

“I’m half tempted to lock you to my side until the child is born. You keep slipping though my fingers.” The prince draped an arm around his shoulder and let his head drop back. 

“Have you been searching for me all night?” Merlin cringed at the thought as he examined the blond. He had bags under his eyes and his shirt was covered in dry sweat. 

“Not all night, some of the older knights made me stop. Once they all fell asleep I took off again.” Arthur yawned before nuzzling the side of Merlins head. “I’m just glad you are alive.” 

“And the baby survived as well” Merlin placed his hand over his stomach and Arthurs covered his hand with his own. Merlin reached back and pulled the blanket off the bed and tossed it over their legs. “Just rest for now. We have a lot to do.” 

“What are we going to do? I don’t want to lose either of you again” Arthur murmured before drifting off. Merlin sat there thinking about nothing and just watched Arthurs chest rise and fall. It was the most relaxed he had been in days. Even though he wasn’t all that tired he found himself drifting off as well. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin woke to Clare walking in and he made up his mind. All he needed now was for her to agree, and to get Arthur to agree. He untangled himself and left the prince to his sleep. Clare placed her basket on the table and he saw it was full of vegetables, freshly cleaned. She took out a carrot and handed it to him. 

“Cut this up please. Cutting board and knife are already out on the counter” She spoke as she stoked the fire back to life and threw on a log. She grabbed a massive pot and placed it on a hook over the fire, “I’m afraid that it’s only going to be vegetables in the soup tonight.”

“I have to ask you something that is a…” Merlin started to chop up the carrot as he tried to form the words. 

“You want to stay for the duration of the pregnancy and maybe read some more of those books?” She placed another log on the fire before standing and strolling over. “I would be fine with it, and I do believe you’ll need all the help you can get. But this is something you and blondie over there needs to talk about.”

“I know, and we will when he wakes but I do need a backup plan if someone finds out that I’m a wizard.” Merlin finished his carrot and started on another. He was delighted that he had something to do. “Then, with me safe here, it would give Arthur time to prepare. But I don’t know how” 

“It’ll work out” Clare seemed unfazed as she started on some potatoes. They stopped talking as they worked but it was all too soon that he had nothing to do. The vegetables had been tossed into the pot to cook and Clare left to collect some more water. He settled back on the ground next to Arthur and gave him a little shake. 

“Arthur?” He jerked in shock when the princes eyes snapped open and locked on his. 

“That woman uses magic, doesn’t she?” Arthur asked so softly but Merlin found himself nodding. “And you want to stay with her?” He kept nodding but before he could explain he saw a flash of pain across the others face. 

“Not like that!” he grabbed Arthur and kissed him like it was the last thing he would ever do. Arthur answered with just as much enthusiasm and slowly tackled him. 

“I should have said no sex in my home at all” Clares voice sounded from the doorway and Arthur jumped away from him. The man collided with the table before dropping out of sight on the other side. 

“Are you hurt?” Merlin scrambled to his feet just as a dazed Arthur appeared. 

“Sorry” Clare shut the door, looking at them in a guilty manner. She stirred the soup before gaining her composure. 

“I would like to formally thank you for saving Merlin and would also like to ask if you can give him sanctuary during his pregnancy” Arthur dipped slightly to her and she burst out laughing. Merlin stifled a giggle at the confused look on the blonds face as he stared at the woman. 

“You two are different as night and day.” Clare whooped as she stumbled over to the chair and fell into it. 

“Clare” Merlin spoke sternly and she took several deep breaths. 

“Yes, he can stay, but I at least need to know your names?” She shook her finger at them both, “Didn’t your parents teach you better?”

“Oh, OH! My name is Merlin” He was shocked to find out that he never gotten around to introducing himself but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. 

“And my name is Arthur” Merlin shot the blond a startled look and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Nice to meet you, if that’s really your name?” Clare eyed the Prince and Merlin realized she had no idea who he was. “But it doesn’t matter, just as long as you mean no harm”

“You are one strange woman” Arthur didn’t seem to trust her but she just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger this time. XP  
> Please comment.  
> (P.S. Clare is a character I made up because finding a cottage in the middle of the forest with magical books didn't seem as believable and more of a plot hole cover.)


	4. Backstory and pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin faces pregnancy and Arthur faces his father. There is some more development with Clare

Merlin huffed as he moved around the kitchen corner. He wasn’t sure why he was angry but he guessed it had something to do with Arthur being gone. He was supposed to arrive the previous day but there was no sign of him. Clare had assured him that everything was fine. Arthur had to sort out everything with the king’s friend and the marriage to the daughter. 

Merlin was certain Arthur could handle himself. But he was starting to worry. It was only a few days that he had been gone. Clare and Merlin had told him that he needed to go check in with his father. A search for the missing prince could stumble upon their haven and lead to a bigger problem than him being gone for a few days.

“Oop” Clare appeared in the doorway, saw him and fled. Merlin glowered at the door and contemplated throwing something at it. He felt as though his brain was full of bees. He kept forgetting what he was doing, if what he was doing didn’t involve throwing up his dinner or emptying his bladder. Before he could make up his mind, Clare bobbed back in. 

“So, anything you are craving for dinner?” Clare asked as if she didn’t just flee. He cringed slightly at her bloody hands as she carried skinned rabbits over to the table. “Cause I have a suggestion, and by that I mean we are having rabbit” She grabbed the knife and stared to butcher it out more but then stopped. “I need to clean my hands again. I hate the way meat feels.” 

“Did you just kill those?” Merlin avoided looking at the blood, since he stomach was rolling at the sight of it. 

“This morning, it just took me longer to get back” She called back and Merlin turned to see that she was already out the door. Merlin stumbled over the fire place and picked up the kettle, which was still hot from the fire and made himself a cup of tea to help his stomach. The sound of footsteps behind him made him glance over his shoulder to see an exhausted looking Arthur trudging through the door. 

“Sorry I’m late” Arthur dropped into a chair. Merlin went to sit in the remaining chair but Arthur pulled him onto his lap instead and he wasn’t going to complain. 

“What happened?” He asked softly as he pulled some sticks that had snagged in the blond strands of hair that were tangled and sticking out in every direction. 

“Exactly what was expected. Father threatened to go to war. The wedding was called off, but then King Eurik begged his forgiveness and explained that he was seeing how father would react so he would know how safe his daughter was. Then the wedding was back on but I told them that they were being stupid and I wasn’t marrying her. Then I came here” Arthur yawned before heaving a sigh, wrapping his arms tighter around Merlin. 

“I’m starting to dislike your father greatly” Merlin grumbled under his breath as he ran his fingers through the others hair in a failing attempt to straighten them. 

“He has his moments of being annoying.” Arthur nodded and Merlin leaned back as he got a whiff of his breath. 

“That’s it. You’re washing in the river and rinsing out that mouth before you get any kisses.” Merlin hopped off his lap and a loud rip made him freeze. He glanced down to see that his tunic had ripped across his stomach. 

“You’ll need a new shirt” Clare cackled, making him jump in shock. Her hands were still read, but this time is was from scrubbing. She frowned as she looked around. “I got nothing”

“I’ll figure something out” Arthur yawned again before standing and stretching. “I’m going to go jump in the river so I can get kisses.” Merlin cringed slightly as the prince stumbled out and Clare stared at him in astonishment. 

“I don’t want to know” She snapped out of her shocked trance before starting on their dinner. She suddenly sighed and threw everything in the pot. “I can never get my mother’s recipes right.” Clare slammed the lid on and grabbed a book from the shelf. 

“I’m going to check on Arthur” Merlin darted out and crossed the clearing. He paused for a second when he reached the trees. Listening, he could hear splashing around just to the left in front of him. He sighed and trotted forward until he could make out the movement in the trees. Once he was sure it was Arthur and only Arthur he walked out. 

“There you are” Arthur called over his shoulder as he swam around in lazy circles before standing up. Merlin felt a relaxed grin spread across his face and he stepped over to the waters edge. He sat down and kicked off his shoes, dipping his feet into the water with a sigh. 

“It’s getting to the point where just walking down here is tiring” Merlin flopped down on his back and grinned in delight as Arthur settled next to him, still sopping wet. 

“How are you feeling, truthfully” the blond ran a finger along the rip of Merlins tunic. “And I think I have an extra”

“It won’t fit” Merlin glanced over and eyed the rather fit man verses the ever-extending stomach attached to him. 

“I can work something out” Arthur kissed him.

=============================================

A month had passed and so had all the morning sickness. He had grown even more and he was learning how to cook from Clare. The women was quiet a extraordinary cook but she seemed to think she could do better if she kept tweaking the meals. He loved reading the books and already had several he wanted to try once he had access to his magic again. All he wanted to know is if Gaius would like him learning from different books, if there were good books to learn from and not the book he had back at the castle. 

“Clare, where’s Merlin?” Arthurs voice came from outside. He had to leave to take care of his duties again and he was finally back. Merlin shot out of the door and ran straight to the other before he realized that the blond wasn’t alone. 

“Who the Hell are these people?” Clare snarled, holding her trowel like a weapon in front of her. “Why did you bring them to my home?”

“Clare calm down, they won’t hurt you” Arthur waved at her to get her attention away from the people but Merlin started to panic. He recognized them and knew they wouldn’t tell. Gaius and Guinevere stood behind Arthur with identical shocked looks on their faces. 

“What are they doing here? Were you followed? What if Uther finds out and kills us all?” Merlin wailed in terror with tears streaming down his face. After a few seconds he snapped out of it and hugged them both. “I missed you so much” 

“Ugh, I don’t miss that” Clare muttered from behind him and he spun around again.

“You were pregnant?”

“I still have no idea who these people are though apparently they can be trusted because blond boy says so” She glowered at the both and he gave a snort. She narrowed her eyes at him before she turned, throwing her trowel down so it buried itself into the soil. “I don’t even have tea on”

“Blond boy?” Guinevere was glancing back and forth between Arthur and the cottage where Clare disappeared but Arthur was laughing. 

“How long do you think it’s going to be before she figures out that you’re the son of King Uther?” Merlin smirked at him. 

“Longer then I thought it would” Arthur was snickering under his breath as he wrapped his arm around his waist and steered him into the cottage. Merlin waved so Gwen and Gaius would follow. 

“She….?” Gwen groaned but he didn’t really care. Clare was muttering under her breath as she filled the kettle and snapped her fingers. A fire burst in the fireplace and she hung the kettle over it. She continued to stomp around as she grabbed cups and placed them on the table. 

“I only have the two chairs and but Merlin and Arthur can sit on the bed.” Clare spoke calmly and Merlin settled down. 

“Thank you for your hospitality” Gaius spoke without a shred of his usual sarcasm. Merlin arched an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was treating her with such kindness when she wasn’t being the most welcoming. He shrugged it off as Gwen picked up a book from the table. He couldn’t see his face but he saw the way he shoulders tense. 

“So how much of this can you do?” He shook the book at her and she shrugged. 

“I know how to heal minor cuts and breaks. I can also grow crops and brew healing potions” She held a hand out to the book, shooting the smallest glare at Merlin, who forgot to put it back after he was done reading. “I don’t delve into the darkness because that’s just creates more darkness and that isn’t something that this world needs.” 

“Mhn” Gaius nodded in understanding but Merlin felt his brain start to drift away and the next thing he knew a tea cup was placed in his hands. Clare swept away after handing one to Arthur and he realized there was a noticeable chill in the air. The door was closed and the room started to warm up once again when Clare stepped out. 

“Is she….?” Merlin yawned and flopped down. Arthur settled down and sighed. Gwen was already dozing in her chair and Gaius followed Clare out. The door was left open just a crack and he stared at it. 

“What do you want?” Clare snapped and he almost sat up in surprise. She never really raised her voice at him. She would be sarcastic but not downright hostile. 

“Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it” Gaius was still as calm as can be. Merlin listened for them to speak but several minutes passed and he settled back down. He glanced over when Arthur draped an arm over him and pressed a finger over his lips. 

“It’s hard to think about babies” Clare said suddenly. Merlin felt his heart start pounding when he heard the pain in her voice. He went to stand. He had to go to her, but Arthur held on tighter. 

“Let Gaius handle it” The prince whispered in his ear and he let himself be dragged down. 

“I never meant to slip up about my pregnancy, but I guess I never really stopped thinking about it.” She sounded calmer, almost as if she couldn’t stop talking. “It was wonderful and awful. I loved my husband very much but someone found out that I could….” She paused and diddn’t finish her sentence. “I was capture shortly before I gave birth, they took the baby, a little girl. I didn’t even see her, I couldn’t even tell her what she would be named.” 

“Oh” Merlin got the feeling Gaius was patting her on the arm. She gave a little sniffle and continued. 

“My husband disguised himself as a guard and took her away. He didn’t want to leave me, but I made him. I couldn’t let my daughter be killed by the people that feared me. I escaped a few days later once I got my strength back. I found his body just outside of town but she wasn’t there. I tried to track her down but nothing came of it. My mother told me she would search while I hid. That was three years ago and I haven’t seen her since. I can’t risk looking for her because those bastards still want me dead. If I find her, they find me and we both die.”

“Is it worth it?” Gaius seemed to be at a loss of what to say. 

“I figured they’re either dead or alive. If I search, they’ll be dead so I must live without them. I trust my mother found her and is giving her the loving upbringing she gave me. It hurts to see another baby come into the world that must face the dangers of being magical but I know that Merlin and Arthur will be better prepared then I was. I also know if anybody tries to hurt this child, I will protect them all.”

“Yes, I think you will.” Gaius suddenly entered with a somber expression. He caught his eye and he nodded. “Her heart is broken but she has a good one, one that hasn’t been tainted by evil magic.” 

“I know that already” Merlin snapped quietly and slapped Arthurs hand out of the way . He jumped out of the bed and stomped outside. Clare jumped when he slammed the door and flopped down next to her. 

“You heard?” She sniffed and turned away to wipe her eyes. He didn’t say anything but pressed against her. “Aren’t you afraid?” 

“You were hurt, but all you’ve done since I got here was take care of me. There was so much pain in your past that you see no gain in causing more.” Clare’s bottom lip quivered slightly as she listened, which reminded him of a lost child. 

“Thank you” Clare wailed and threw her arms around him with a heart wrenching sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Only one chapter to go. Hope you all liked it. XP


	5. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes into labor, but then Uther finds them.

Merlin stretched out on the bed and sighed. He was massive but once again he was waiting for Arthur to come. He rolled over to one side, then the other in a failed attempt to ease the pressure on his back. It wasn’t painful, just stressful. Clare had sent Gwen home but she didn’t tell him why. The women took one look at him before stepping out. Gwen ducked back in for only a second to call out farewells before she was off. Gwen had come to stay almost every time Arthur had come. 

“How are you doing?” Clare glanced up from her book as he rolled over again. He grunted and sat up. “Why don’t you try to walk it off?” 

“Ugh” Merlin went to stand but ended up falling back on the bed since he couldn’t get his feet under him while keeping his balance. Clare snorted softly as she put her book down. She grasped his hands and heaved backward so he swung to his feet. “Thank you” Merlin waddled over to the fire before heading out the door. 

“Don’t go too far” Clare called after him and he rolled his eyes. Merlin glanced over his shoulder and sighed.

“I’m fine” Merlin grumbled but he didn’t do it loud enough for her to hear him. She had been treating him different all day, and Gwen didn’t even hug him when she left. He wobbled slightly as he walked and decided to lean against a tree. He needed to catch his breath. The pain in his lower back was coming in slow waves. 

“Clare?” Merlin tried to remain calm as the realization struck him. He was in labor, and she knew it. Clare appeared by his side while he clutched his stomach. She placed a hand gently on his arm as he stared, panic stricken at nothing. 

“We have to go inside. Gwen has gone to get Arthur” She lead him toward the cottage as he gasped. Now that he knew the pain was contractions they seemed to get stronger. The ground spun around him as his magic surged and ebbed. It was like being caught in the ocean waves. 

“Do you think Arthur will get here in time?” Merlin clutched Clares arms as she sat him down on the bed. She didn’t answer. He stifled a groan as another wave struck him. It seemed as though his magic and the contractions were in sync with each other and it was agony. 

“I don’t know if I can do this!” Merlin jerked slightly before leaning over and lost his breakfast into a bucket Clare placed next to the bed. 

“Yes you can Merlin, just relax” Clare moved the bucket away and replaced it with a stool. She waved her hand and a stream of water danced through the door. It twirled into a kettle over the fire, which burst from the logs that Clare had placed earlier that day. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that the baby was coming?” Merlin wailed out. He watched as Clare moved about the cottage with a calming rush. She gather some blankets and placed them on the table before sitting next to him. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were, but I knew you were close and so I sent Gwen off.” Clare sat down and placed a hand on his stomach. “Relax Merlin, you need to let your body work. Trust in your magic” 

“I’m trying, but…” Merlin tensed as another wave hit. 

“You are scared. I was too, but you are stronger then you realize. Breath more, don’t brace yourself against the pain. It is not time to push just yet” She frowned, her hand still resting on his stomach. 

“When do I push?” Merlin focused on her and felt his fears slip away. He could give birth to his child, just as long as he didn’t think to hard on where he or she was coming out at. Another contraction came, accompanied by a surge of magic but this time he let it roll through him. His breath evened out as he relaxed. 

“I think you’ll know when you need to push. Your body will tell you when, but then again you are kind of a moron when it comes to such things considering you didn’t even know you were pregnant until Arthur told you” Clare waggled her eye brows at him and he growled at her. 

“Who told?” He snapped. He never told her about that.

“Gaius. He thought it was hilarious” Clare snickered and he smacked her with a pillow. He chuckled softly at her and settled back down. 

“So how long do you think it will take for Gwen to get to Arthur and back?” Merlin settled back down, placing the pillow behind him as he did. 

“Well, she left this morning so she should be there by now, but I would say Arthur will be here just before nightfall.” Clare leaned back against the wall and sighed. 

“Ugh” Merlin gagged as a wetness trickled between his legs. He looked down and Clare shrugged. 

“There goes your water. That means you are well on your way.” Clare wrinkled her nose at it before pulling the blanket out from under it and tossed it out the door. “Don’t want that here” 

“So how long now?” Merlin leaned back and sighed as the pain eased. 

“You tell me” Clare returned and once again placed her hand on his stomach. Merlin didn’t take the time to wonder what she was doing. The contractions were getting worse and he was starting to lose his himself in them again. The waves of magic were swamping him and he felt as though he was sinking into it. 

“Where’s Arthur?” Merlin cried out and opened his eyes. The room was spinning. Even as Clare tried to ground him, he could fell his magic taking hold and spinning him around in his own head. A voice suddenly shouted at him. He couldn’t hear all of what it was saying but it told him to push him and he heaved. After a few gasping breathes he did it again. 

“Merlin” this time he recognized it. He pried open his eyes to see that Arthur was kneeling beside the bed. Merlin reached out with one hand and brushed it along one cheek. 

“You’re here?” He croaked as another contraction knocked the breath from his lungs and he pushed. 

“Merlin, if you can hear me, I know you can do this.” Arthur was speaking to him in a calm and quiet manner. 

“Arthur” Merlin cried out and grabbed a hand. He started to concentrate on pushing when his magic started to fly around. He could feel it start to exit his body and fly around the room. He shook in agony as it suddenly started to ease. His magic snapped back into him and he could feel it moving around him stomach and legs, healing him. 

“It’s a girl” Clare suddenly appeared with a small bundle of blankets and Merlin reached out for her. His daughter was placed in his arms and Arthur curled around them. Merlin sighed in relief that he could now hold his daughter and Arthur was with him. 

“Who the Hell are you?” Clare’s voice was quiet, but he knew she was on the defensive. Arthur jumped away but froze before he reached his sword. There was someone standing in the doorway, his silhouette blocking the last rays of sunlight from the dying sun. Merlin couldn’t breathe when he recognized that it was the king. The room swam in front of him and he heard a pitiful whimper before it all went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Merlin blinked open his eyes to see Arthur siting on the chair next to him with a shocked look on his face. There was a light outside and from the look of it he could see that the blond had been up all night. 

“What happened? Where’s our daughter?” Merlin sat up and felt his jaw drop. King Uther was sitting in a chair next to the fire, holding their daughter and gazing at her like she was the greatest thing in the world. “Not dead?”

“No” Uther looked up and Merlin could just see a redness to his eyes. He had cried. Before he could think of anything to say, the king turned back to his daughter. 

“I told him what we were going to name her” Arthur murmured and a slight understanding came to him. They decided that if it was a girl, she would be named after Arthurs mother. 

“Little Igraine” Uther held her closer and smiled the faintest of smiles. Merlin fought against a maternal instinct to yell for his child to be handed to him but he couldn’t yell at the king that could have him beheaded. 

“Alright Uther. Merlin is awake and that means you’re giving up the baby to his man mother” Clare suddenly burst in with a bucket of water swinging from one hand and kicked the door closed. Merlin glanced at Uther to see the faint smile suddenly widen. “Now I don’t care that you’re the damn King, which I am still angry that you didn’t tell me that you were a Prince” She pointed a finger at Arthur in before slushing water into the kettle and dropping it over the fire. 

“Uh?” Merlin tried to think of what life without Clare would be like after Uther beheaded her. 

“You are a grandfather and your granddaughter needs her Merlin!” Clare slammed the bucket down and spun to glare at him. Uther glowered back but then held Igraine up slightly for her to take. Clare’s glare softened into a welcoming smile as she took his daughter and walked over. “Here you two go” 

Merlin took her for the second time and saw she had the brightest blue eyes he had only seen one other place. Arthur gave a low chuckle and pulled a blanket up so they were both tucked in. Merlin glanced up as Arthur settled on the edge of the bed and resisted the urge to kiss him. He couldn’t speak. She was everything he ever needed. 

“I think we should leave the new parents” Clare jerked his attention away from his daughter as she started to nudge the king out of the room. “Anyway, you said that she was the new princess and she was to be living in the castle with Arthur and Merlin and magic wasn’t going to be completely banned anymore, so you have a massive amount of work to do”

“Did she just say what I think she said?” Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded without taking his eyes off his daughter. 

“He saw you give birth. After you blacked out, I explained everything and Clare took care of Igraine. He was beyond furious but then she started wailing. Just tiny little cries, and he got to Clare faster than I did. I thought he was going to attack you so I was here and I thought Clare could hold her own but she handed her over like it was nothing.” Arthur paused and Merlin could feel the remains of his fear as the moment replayed in his head. 

“She trusts her judgement.” He had to stifle a chuckle as one of Arthurs eyes twitched. He jumped slightly when he sensed a trickle of magic, but it wasn’t his own. He stared down at her, with widening eyes as she started to drift off to sleep. She gave a small yawn before her breathing deepened. 

“Uther grabbed her and seemed just as shocked as I was that he was suddenly holding her. Clare looked him in the eye and told him that he was holding his granddaughter and that her name was Igraine and that he should sit down and rock her. He did just that. No one spoke for at least an hour. Then it was like he couldn’t stop. Uther started talking about loosening the ban on magic and the death penalty. He talked about getting her a room in the castle and a teaching her how to ride a horse and to read and how she can be a strong leader.” Arthur seemed to be in a sort of shocked trance as he talked but Merlin understood why.

“He was excited to by a grandparent that he over looked the fact that she has two fathers and….” 

“Oh, and he is planning our wedding” Arthur blinked at him, “Sorry for interrupting but I just remembered.”

“Everyone is going to know that you and I…. are a couple?” Merlin felt a thrill knowing he would never have to see anyone trying to marry the man he loved. “Are you sure I didn’t just die? Everything seems to be falling into place.” 

“You are not dead, thank the heavens” Arthur glanced over his shoulder, then kissed him. Once again, all the tension seemed to drain from his body as he was kissed, knowing that if he had his prince, he had everything he needed. When the blond pulled back he checked on his daughter. Merlin knew in a heartbeat he would go as far as kill King Uther if it would keep his Igraine safe, but he didn’t have to. 

“I have the get up” Merlin frowned at his sleeping daughter as he tried to think of a way that he could stand without disturbing her. “I have to use the bathroom.”

“Oh, here” Arthur leaned over and gently gathered her up. He turned away and Merlin scrambled after him so she wouldn’t leave his sight. Arthur placed her in a small, simple crib made of wood and she didn’t wake up. “Clare made it” 

“Remind me to thank her later” Merlin stood in the middle of the room where he had ended up when he lost his momentum of chasing after the blond. His body ached. It was stiffening up and he couldn’t even move his legs to sit back down. Arthur however, could move and walked over. He placed a hand on a shoulder and gently moved it around, easing the muscle back into motion. Merlin sighed in relief as his prince moved around, slowing unlocking his body back into motion. 

“Now go slow.” Arthur wrapped a supporting arm around Merlin’s waist as they moved to the door. As they stepped out he saw Clare had her back to him talking to Uther, who narrowed his eyes. 

“If you need to go, don’t do it in the garden.” Clare called without looking over her shoulder and he found himself grinning at the shocked look on King Uthers face. 

“Just so you know, he’ll be your father-in-law” Arthur murmured in his ear and horror coursed through him. 

“Oh… can we just run away to a little farm or something?” Merlin pleaded but Arthur only laughed with a slight shake of his head. 

“Did you know what you were signing up for when were first got together?” 

“I thought I would be banished or killed, not become pregnant and suddenly engaged to the crown prince” 

“Well, you must have… you thought you were going to die?” Arthur stared at him incredulously. 

“Have you met your father?” Merlin arched an eyebrow at him. At once an anger grumble came from the direction of the king and they fled to the trees. 

“I don’t think this will even be boring” Clares voice sounded out, making them both jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and please comment on what you thought. XP

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
